


Is This The End?

by Unwary_Unicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/pseuds/Unwary_Unicorn
Summary: "He knew what was to come. But Baekhyun had no choice. If he didn't go willingly the punishment would be much more severe than what it usually was.Baekhyun pulled his small aching body from the bed where he sat doing homework, not wanting to waste time. He walked down the steps as fast as his bruised legs could carry him."





	Is This The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is dark. It contains graphic abuse and no happy ending.  
Please do not read if this is not what you're looking for.  
As for those who want to read this, please do not be mean or hateful in the comments if this doesn't turn out the way you want it to.

“Baekhyun," Junmyeon called out in a deceptively soft voice. "Baekhyun, come on. I want to show you something."

But Baekhyun knew it was an act. Junmyeon has done this many times before. He knew what was to come. But he had no choice. If he didn't go willingly the punishment would be much more severe than what it usually was.

So Baekhyun pulled his small aching body from the bed where he sat doing homework. Not wanting to waste time, he walked down the steps as fast as his bruised legs could carry him. 

"Ah." Junmyeon looked to the steps as Baekhyun reached the bottom with a look of disapproval clear in his eyes. "What took you so long?" 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered, bowing his head.

"What? I didn't quite hear that." Junmyeon leaned in the shorter male’s direction, mockingly cupping a hand around his ear.

"I said, I'm very sorry." Baekhyun repeated, looking up into the lifeless grey eyes of his older brother and was caught unprepared because of the hand that struck his face.

"Do. Not. Take that tone with me." Junmyeon growled, shooting forward to grab Baekhyun’s shoulder, who yelped in surprise. It felt as if his hand closed only millimeters more Baekhyun’s shoulder would shatter but struggling in the iron grip would only make it tighter. 

"Please. . ." Baekhyun whimpered as he was dragged down the steps to the basement.

His pleas were met with a shove down the last steps where he tripped and felt his sight begin to fade. Any more abuse and Baekhyun’s conscious would slip away, body overcome with exhaustion. But he knew that if he passed out the beatings would get worse.

"Sit up, slut." Junyeon snarled, flinging Baekhyun’s frail body against the wall bolted with chains. And cuffs scraped his skin as another whimper escaped his lips. "Shut up," he said, twisting Baekhyun’s wrist.

Knowing it would break if he made another sound, Baekhyun bit his tongue and clenched his teeth. Doing his best not to let the other male know how badly he wanted to scream.

Junmyeon then released Baekhyun’s wrist, walking over to the old-fashioned furnace where the fire poker rested. "Maybe this'll teach you some respect." He said, turning back to Baekhyun and stabbing it into his shoulder which already burned from his iron grip.

He hit his head against the wall. It was all he could do to prevent the screams welling up in his throat to escape as Junmyeon twisted the poker, driving it deep into Baekhyun’s flesh until the sizzle of blood was audible.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he pulled it out, drawing a moan past Baekhyun’s lips, which he instantly regretted. Through his dull tangled brown hair he could see eyes ignite in a fire that Baekhyun had never seen in anyone but his father.

"Oh, that feels good, does it? Well, I think you've had enough fun. Now it's my turn." Junmyeon's smile turned wolfish as he reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. 

As Baekhyun saw this he thought he was going to be hit with the belt but Junmyeon flung it across the basement. He was confused until he heard a zipper being pulled down.

"I will make you moan a thousand times, whether in pain or pleasure, before I let you go." Junmyeon said in a husky voice, leaning down and flipping Baekhyun so his stomach was against the wall. 

It hurt more than anything else that had ever been done to him. Junmyeon had merely spit on his hand before entering Baekhyun but soon his own blood acted as a lubricant.

Junmyeon was rough. His hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s throat as he started to reach his high. And Baekhyun couldn't help but wish that his blood would drain or his lungs would collapse from lack of oxygen by the time his brother climaxed. 

Finally, as his vision turned fuzzy, Baekhyun wondered if this would be the last time his brother got his hands on him.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who made it this far, thank you for reading and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
